Crusher units are used within the construction industry to treat construction debris, e.g., waste concrete resulting from construction of streets, curbs and driveways, breaking up of concrete and aggregate for re-paving of highways, and stone, rock, gravel and concrete waste material that is generated when buildings are demolished or razed. Typically, these materials are disposed of in landfills. The volume of such concrete waste in landfills is continually rising, and this has resulted in land fill surcharges die to the difficulties of accommodating concrete waste in landfills, and even prohibitions in some landfills against acceptance of such waste. Reclaiming and recycling building materials, reusing construction debris, concrete, and masonry waste to produce reusable material is both beneficial and desirable, for economic and ecological reasons. Crusher installations can produce reusable materials by reducing large pieces of construction or demolition debris into useful products such as aggregates, fillers and additives for concrete, road surfaces, or the like.
The crushing of the large chunks of concrete waste or other crushable solid debris generated during construction or demolition activities is typically transported to and processed by large crushing plant installations. The crushing plants consist of multiple very large and heavy crushing machines that include screening devices for separating particulates or smaller sized material from the waste.
These involve substantial transportation charges, both for the initial waste concrete and transport of the resulting crushed material to a location as well as load limitations on roadways.
Accordingly, there is a compelling need for apparatus and methods for processing of concrete and other solid crushable waste for recycling and reclamation usage, to avoid the substantial and increasing volumes of such materials that are being disposed of in landfills.